Due to system complexity and application diversity, mobile terminals become like personal computers (PCs) when they are used. Users have become accustomed to storing their important personal information and files in mobile terminals because of portability. This is especially the case for business mobile terminals, which store large amounts of important user information. However, such portability also produces a high risk of losing mobile terminals. A large number of mobile terminal users have experienced such loss. Once a mobile terminal is lost, a user may suffer great economic loss. Therefore, if a mobile terminal is lost, a user would always want to ensure that personal information stored in the mobile terminal is well protected when recovering the lost mobile terminal. However, current mobile terminals obviously do not have this function.
At present, anti-theft methods commonly used for mobile terminals are as follows:
1. using a physical a case is for a mobile terminal: specifically, using a case for a mobile terminal, attaching a chain-like link on the case, and tying the mobile terminal to the user's clothes through the chain-like link to prevent anti-theft; this method can reduce the probability of loss of a terminal, however, once a mobile terminal is lost, a user cannot prevent loss of the user's personal information;
2. arranging a mechanical locking apparatus inside a mobile terminal: a mechanical locking apparatus is placed inside a mobile terminal, wherein, generally, the locking apparatus includes a lock latch, a lock body, a spring, an electromagnetic coil, an iron core, and a locking tongue panel connected to a cell panel; in this method, the locking apparatus is complex in structure and is difficult to implement within the small space of a mobile terminal, meanwhile, the mechanical lock can be easily unlocked by persons skilled in lock-picking, thereby being an ineffective anti-theft mechanism;
3. setting a startup password for a mobile terminal, generally, setting a four-digit PIN code for encryption: such anti-theft method is simple but passwords can be easily cracked, system can be easily reset by using professional cracking software or by refreshing the mobile terminal, therefore, great security risks still exist; and
4. returning related information stored in a mobile terminal through a short message after the mobile terminal is stolen, specifically, returning important information of a user stored in a set storage area, such as an address book, to a new mobile terminal of the user: this method is very effective in returning personal contact information, but has certain limitations, for example, a user cannot implement information return if the mobile terminal is powered off or if a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is replaced.